Smile, Say 'Cake!
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: Anggota Pandora harus saling bantu, bukan? Ia senang melihat rekannya tersenyum. Begitu juga kepada Elliot -yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Disisi lain, Elliot alergi dg. Vessalius. Mau tak mau ia harus membantu rekannya, Break. Apa yang terjadi? WARNING-


_**This Fanfic, dedicated to my ex boyfriend. Elliot Nightray *JanganPercaya *AuthorTukangKibul**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typos, OOC, Gaje-ness, AWAS MATA RUSAK ATAU KRAM. Author ga tanggung loh! *yee* Kalo bisa baca di tempat yang cahayanya cukup. Dan jika mata sudah lelah, silahkan close fict ini untuk mengistirahatkan mata anda. Don't like? Just close. OH IYA INI MAIN CHARACTERNYA ELLIOT LOHHHHHHHH XD**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**If PH was mine, I WON'T MAKE ELLIOT DIE. SERIOUSLY ASDFGHJKL.**_

* * *

><p>Semua gara – gara badut bermata merah itu.<p>

Pemuda berdarah Nightray itu mengacak – ngacak rambutnya yang berwarna abu – abu kepirangan (ada emang woi?). Ia bosan, dan teman sekamar satu asramanya –Reo sedang khusyu membaca buku.

Lalu ia tersenyum simpul –malam tenang ini mengingatkannya pada badut sialan yang membuatnya merasakan berkumpul dengan teman – temannya. Merasakan 'what friendship stands for'.

Huh, walaupun begitu caranya salah! Pakai mengancam pula!

"Ada apa, Elliot?" Temannya sekamar itu –dengan piyama dan rambut hitam acak – acakannya akhirnya menyadari air muka Elliot dari tersenyum simpul langsung cemberut seperti anak perempuan yang permintaannya tidak dituruti.

"Gak ada apa –apa." Elliot merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Aaaah, hari itu…

* * *

><p>"Kenapa juga gue harus nurut sama elo, gembel jelek?" Gue udah capek – capek dari Latowidge ke kantor Pandora cuma buat nurutin panggilan Senior gue –Xerxes Break. Badut sialan yang ngerepotin dan ternyata ngasih misi <strong>GAPENTING TING TING<strong> buat gue.

"Listen boy, kamu cuma harus menyelinap ke kediaman Vessalius dan aku akan mengambil barang yang menurutku penting! Kamu kan jago membuat keributan! Dan selama kamu ada di Pandora, kamu harus **_NURUT-SAMA-SENIOR, NGERTI?_**" Ejek Break. Dan ini kalimat ini membuatnya seperti Pedophil. Mata merahnya berkedut ngeliat gue, **ASTAGA GUE TAU GUE GANTENG TAPI GAUSAH DILIATIN TERUS DONG.**

"_**ASAL LOE TAU YA, LOE? GUWE? END!"**_

Gue ngegebrak meja kerja Break sambil memperagakan gaya super ngetrend abad kini. _Eloe guweh end!_

Break terdiam.

Ia mencerna (what?) situasi yang ada, this is so awkward.

**"FINE! KITA END!" Break membalas dengan ngga kalah GAWL dan DRAMATIS.**

Gue tadinya sih pengen langsung pergi, akhirnya, dengan segala kekerenan yang gue punya, gue membalikan badan dengan kewl-nya. Tapi ada satu penghalang yang menghalangi gue untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut…

**"TUNGGU!" Pekik Break –dengan dramatis.**

Gue menghentikan langkah...

**"Apa? Kita udah en—what the hell is that?"**

**.**

.

.**  
><strong>

Gue menyibakkan rambut ala india, FYI gue ngga berbulu dada kok. Tapi gue sempet kaget, Break membawa sebuah karung. Ia menyeringai kejam.

.

.

.

**"HIHIHIHIHI." Boneka stressnya ketawa kayak setan.**

"So, mau terima pekerjaan dari gue, atau… semua barang disini gue loakin?" Xerxes Break sialan itu mengancam –tanpa sepengetahuan gue apaan tuh isi karungnya dan darimana karung itu.

"Apa peduli gue sama barang yang didalem situ?"

"Oh, of course you do!" Break menyeringai ala setan.

"Betulbetulbetul!" Boneka stressnya menimpali ala pinipin. Sayangnya dia ga botak maupun rambut mencuat satu, terus dia gapunya Kak Ros ataupun Opa, dia punya Xerxes Break.

"_**SO WHAT?**_" Huh, kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?

Xerxes mengeluarkan barang pertama dari karung itu, bukan satu, tapi SATU SET! Hebat, kok bisa muat di karung itu?

"Barang pertama!" Xerxes dan Bonekanya –Namanya kayaknya sih Emily terlihat riang.

**JRENG JRENG JREEEEEEEEENG**

.

.

.

.

.

**OH SODARA – SODARA! 1 SET BUKU HOLY KNIGHT!**

.

.

.

.

**.  
><strong>

**Akankah buku itu menarik perhatian Anak Nightray seperti saya? Tentu tidak, karena GUE UDAH PUNYA! BAHAHAHAHAH**

**.**

.

.**  
><strong>

"Gue udah punya!" Sahut gue penuh kemenangan, so what kalo mau diloakin? None of my business!

"Oh ya?" Break senyum mengejek. Dibukanya halaman pertama dari cover itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**PEMILIK : ELLIOT NIGHTRAY.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

"HAAAAAAH? KOK BISA? BALIKIN BUKU – BUKU GUE! YOU BASTARD!"

"Hei, bocah Nightray, sebaiknya jaga omonganmu kalau mau tetap utuh, atau aku potong – potong jadi 154 bagian." Break membuat matanya seperti setan. DAN DIA WATADOS! ERGHHHHH.

"BARANG KEDUA!" Emily benar – benar girang!

.

.

.

.

.

**Foto Keluarga Nightray!**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Sial! Dibelakang foto itu ada rahasianya! _PLEASE JANGAN DIBUKA!_

.

.

.

.

**"Hei liat Emily! Ada foto Eida Vessalius dibelakangnya!" Ujar Break dengan muka tanpa dosa.  
><strong>

**.**

.

.

.

Break, kalo gue menemukan Chain _**Mad Lover**_, bakal gue cincang Mad Hatter milik lo. Serius! Gue gak bo'ong!

"BARANG KETIGA!" Emily bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**KENAPA KOLOR GUE SAMPE MAU DISITA JUGA, BADUT JELEK MADESU?"**_

"Motifnya banyak, mengalahkan koleksi punyaku. Astaga Elliot, darimana kau dapatkan semua ini?" Break kagum.

"Kenapa? Kamu Tanya kenapa?" Break melanjutkan. "Karena aku tahu kamu tidak bisa hidup tanpa kolormu. Aku tahu itu, muehehehehee."

Tch, asal bukan Diary, tidak masalah deh.

"KEEMPAT! AYO BREAK!" Emily, andai lo bukan boneka punya Xerxes, pasti gue gue pletekin pala lo bisa kaga bisa ngomong.

.

.

.

.

"**WHAT THE-? DIARY?**" Break kaget.

_**SIAL, KETAHUAN!**_

_"Dear diary! Hari ini aku melihat Eida Vessalius! Ia cantik sekali, bagaikan caramel dihatiku! TAPI DIA SEORANG VESSALIUS! Tapi ia manis sekali… bagaikan caramel dihatiku! TAPI DIA SEORANG VESSALIUS! Tapi ia manis sekali… LUPAKAN! Xoxo, Buonanotte! :D" Break membaca dengan lantang._

**Oh Tuhan, bawa aku ke Abyss.**

_"Dear diary! Hari ini aku melihat Eida Vessalius! Ia cantik sekali, bagaikan caramel dihatiku! Tapi music sheet dari Reo lebih mirip camarel ditaburi gula! Xoxo! Buonanotte! :D"_

"Camarel? Caramel kaleeee." Break menyorakiku.

"Demi Abyss, gue salah tulis."

"LANJUT BREAK!" Ujar Emily.

_"Oke, Dear Diary, baru – baru ini aku mendapat suplai stok kolor, motifnya warna – warni! Dan tadi siang Eida memberiku pulpen. Tapi aku malah membanting pulpen itu didepannya, Eida menangis. Aku jahat ga sih? : (. Aku cuma gamau dikatain bencong sama temen – temen cowokku. Tapi pulpennya aku simpen, dan aku pake setiap mau nulis diary! Yosh! Xoxo~ Buonanotte! :D_"

"**AWWWWW SO SWEEEEEEEET**." As always, Break keep teasing meh! Dia tertawa keras sekali, Oh Abyss, tunjukkan jalanmu menuju**_ Mad Lover_** untuk mengalahkan Mad Hatter! Matanya nyaris lompat dari kerangka matanya karena kebanyakan ketawa, dan gue harap itu terjadi.

_"**Dear diary, hari ini kepala kak Fred putus**." Break berhenti._

_._

.

.

.

.

Gue menatap matanya, dan dia membalas dengan tatapan nanar.

"Dengan ini aku janji, aku akan memburu headhunter itu, dan akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Xoxo, buonanotte."

"Diary yang pahit, Elliot. Eh, masih ada tulisan." Break membaca tulisan yang menurutnya kecil sekali untuk dibaca.

_"P.s : kamu lihat lingkaran lingkaran yang aku lingkari dengan pulpen? Banyak kan? Itu bekas airmataku jatuh loh!"_

…

Hening. Gue nepuk dahi sendiri.

…

Muka Break sekarang abstrak, ia menangis; terlalu banyak tertawa. "Ternyata Elliot pandai menyembunyikan kegembelannya lewat tulisan ini!" Sungguh, andai dia senior lemah, sudah kupatahkan lehernya.

"Kita lanjut ke barang berikutnya saja ya, Emily?" pinta Break manja.

"BARANG KELIMA! AYO BREAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, pulpen dari Eida! Bukankah ini berharga?" Break mengelus – ngelus pemberian Eida. Gue cuma diem, gengsi boy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"KEENAM!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"KACA LIPAT?"** Break sepertinya stress! Hei, aku bukan ibu – ibu yang selalu membawa kaca sambil berkata _'ciiiiinnnn poni akika udah rata belumb? UDAH BELUM HA?'_

"Break, aku tidak mengaca seperti ibu – ibu, kau jangan salah paham." Coba gue ngelunak sama dia.

"Kau tahu, Elliot? barang – barang terpentingmu ini nyaris membuatku_** gila**_. Padahal saat aku kekamarmu, aku hanya mengambil beberapa secara acak." Break menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, jadi gimana, kau ikut denganku? ATAU KAU MAU AKU LOAKKAN BARANG – BARANG INI? _**MUAHAHAHAHAH!**_ Dengan catatan jika kau menolak, Diarymu akan jadi koleksi pribadiku!" Break tertawa.

"Tch."

* * *

><p><strong>"BAHAAAHAHAHAH!"<strong> Reo tertawa dan mulutnya sekarang tidak kalah lebar dengan punya Elliot.

Setelah menceritakan Tragedi yang dialaminya tadi. Reo bukannya memberikan solusi, malah mencaci sahabat sekaligus majikannya.

"Gini – gini, Elliot ya, dengerin gue! Lo cukup deketin Eida, terus lo minta main kerumah dia gitu! Tenang, gue ikut kok."

"ELEUH ELEUH BARUDAK MANE TEH. _SELEKETEP!_" Elliot geram

"_PRIKITIW_~" Balas Reo.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu matahri bersinar, burung – burung berkicau. Elliot hanya menatapnya dengan nanar. Apakah mereka menertawakan Elliot dengan segala kegalauannya?<p>

Sementara Elliot duduk di bangku taman, Reo sibuk mencari Gadis berambut emas, dan bermata hijau Emerald. Ya, Gadis itu Eida Vessalius, mereka akan melancarkan rencananya.

Itu dia!

"Ehm, permisi, nona Vessalius, bisa kita bicara?" Ujar Reo sopan.

"Ya, tentu saja Reo. Ada apa, ya?"

"Tuanku ingin berbicara dengan nona."

**"E—ELLIOT?"**

"Ya nona, mari saya antar." I know, Reo. You're sick being so damn formal. LOL /shotbyReo

Mereka berdua menyusuri selasar Latowidge.

**_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_**

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

"H—Hai, Vessalius. Aku ada satu permintaan, bolehkan?"

"satu permintaan?"

"Ya, untuk hari iniiiiiiii saja." Elliot mendramatisir dramanya, ia memegang tangan Eida untuk meyakinkan.

"Eh? Apa itu, Elliot?" Eida menatap mata Elliot. Elliot paling tidak suka dekat – dekat dengan perempuan, nafasnya tercekat. Sedangkan mata Eida membulat, mukanya memerah.

"Eng, anu. Bolehkan aku mengunjungi kediaman Vessalius, bermain layaknya teman biasa, tanpa perselisihan diantara marga kita ini?" Elliot mempererat tangannya. Eida semakin malu, sungguh.

**ELLIOT SALAH TOTAL!**

Reo menatapnya dari jauh, lalu menepuk jidat. _'mau main kerumah orang aja kok repot.'_ Batinnya. _Seleketep!_

Dan jawabannya dijawab dengan anggukan! Elliot berterimakasih dan langsung berlari ke semak – semak yang jauh sekali dari tempat itu.

_**Ia muntah.**_

* * *

><p>"Break, dengar, jam 2. Di Kediaman Vessalius! Clear?" Ujar Elliot ke Break untuk menjalani misinya.<p>

"Oke! Tetap tarik perhatian mereka sampai malam, Elliot!" Ujar Break sambil mengemut permennya.

"APA? KENAPA SELAMA ITU? GEMBEL JELEK!"

"Karena ini penting buatku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hening.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"…Atau diarymu tidak selamat, Elliot!"**

"OKAY! OKAY! IT'S UP TO YOU! UGLY CLOWN."

* * *

><p>"Reo, apa gue perlu beli kue?"<p>

"Terserah elo, emang ada duit?"

"Ada woi, uang jajan kaga pernah gue jajanin nih."

"Beli yang simple aja, gimana?"

Akhirnya mereka ke toko kue, dan sehabis itu menemui Eida di depan mansion Vessalius.

"Hai, Eida!"

"Silahkan masuk! Elliot, Reo!" Ujar Eida ramah.

**Sial.**

Ada Oz, kelinci, dan rumput laut.

**"O—oz?"**

"HAIIIII ELLIOT! HAII REO!" Ujar Oz Riang.

"Loh, Elliot? Tumben kesini?" Gilbert menyapa

"Kami kesini atas dasar tali pertemanan kita." Reo membungkuk, astaga. This is just too far! Pulang – pulang pasti Elliot gatel karena dia menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Vessalius!

"E, eh? Pertemanan apa?" Alice berkata polos.

**DOENG.**

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong – ngomong, gue bawa kue nih!" Elliot memecahkan keheningan.

Dan ia mengeluarkan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiramisu with extra chocolate sauce.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**And Apple Bundt Cake! Terdengar enak bukan?**

"Astaga, Elliot. Tidak usah repot – repot!" Eida gugup.

"Tidak apa - a-LOH? **KUENYA MANA?**" Elliot panik.

"Tuh." Reo menunjuk Gilbert, Alice, dan Oz yang sudah di lantai atas –dengan kue ditangan mereka. Alice pun yang tadinya hanya tertarik dengan daging mulai tergiur dengan kue – kue tersebut.

**"SIAL!"**

Elliot mengejar mereka ke lantai atas. Reo menepuk jidat, dan Eida mengejar mereka semua.

"Astaga." Gumam Eida.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Elliot menendang satu kamar dan mendapati ruangan agak besar –sepertinya kamar Oz.

"Yah, ketahuan." Keluh Oz.

**Tiramisunya sudah setengah dimakan.**

"ASTAGA! ITU KUE UNTUK EIDA!"

"TAPI KAU TIDAK BILANG!"

"KARENA KAU SUDAH KABUR!"

"Tak apalah, toh aku kakaknya Eida." Ujarnya santai sambil menjilati jemarinya, sedangkan Apple Bundt Cake dilahap habis oleh Gilbert dan Alice.

Eida dan Reo sampai di belakang Elliot.

**"!"**

* * *

><p>Sudah malam.<p>

**Malam itu penuh tawa, penuh kesal. Kekesalan ¾ nyaris semua diisi oleh Elliot seorang.**

Apakah Break sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya?

Mana kutahu!

Yang jelas, hari itu beda.

Hari aku bebas bermain dengan mereka, dan tanpa kepenatan bekerja tentang Pandora.

Ramai, disini seru, _sampai mulut Reo nyaris sama lebarnya denganku._

_Alice diajari Bahasa Sunda oleh Reo._

_Gil yang belajar dance dan lebih mirip seperti kakek – kakek stroke._

_Oz, yang akhirnya menghabiskan seluruh kue, gue sumpahin dia tambah gendut._

Dan _Eida girl-banding dengan Alice. Baru kali ini, gue ketawa lepas._

_Break, please jangan cepet – cepet selesain tugas._

.

.

.

.

.

"AHAHHHA! ALICE NGGA COCOK!" Gilbert dan Oz ngakak –sampe ngompol.

"Aku ulang sekali lagi! AYO EIDA!" Eida mengangguk pasrah mengikuti kemauan Alice yang kekeuh.

Tangan mereka berdua diatas.

**_'NTE NTE NTE KUAT, NTE NTE NTE KUAT! ABDI NTE KUAT SAMA PLEBOI PLEBOI! NTE NTE NTE KUAT NTE NTE ENTE KUAT! ABDI NTE KUAT SAMA PLEBOI PLEBOI!'_**

Dengan gara jongkok berdiri jongkok berdiri jongkok, lalu kaki dibuka, tangan digulung – gulung.

_**'PI EL E WAI BI O WAI BI O WAY! PI EL E WAI BI O WAI BI O WAY!'**_

**DOR.**

Kami semua headbang ngakak.

_Aya naon iyeu teh?_

"Sekarang giliranku menunjukkan kebolehan ku." Gilbert melompat keatas kasur, dan habis sudah kedua gadis itu ditertawakan.

"Ehem, mau ngapain lo?" Tanya gue hati – hati.

"nyanyi. Ujar Gilbert kalem, meragukan.

.

.

.

.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Lalu Gil nge_**SCREAM**_. Keren cik!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Dua, dua, DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ DUA KALIIIII KAU INGKARIIIIII~"**_

_Fakmen, lagunya Mansyur S mengalun…_

.

.

.

.

.

_**"m..MBUAHAHAHAHHH!"** semua hadbang dan ketawa, Alice dan Oz paling kenceng menggelegar! Depannya doang keren! Belakangnya lagu dangdut._

"Loh, emang salah?" Gilbert bertanya polos. Dan dihantam bantal oleh semuanya.

"Sekarang tinggal siapa yang tampil?" Tanya Oz.

"Lu sendiri belom, dodol." Oz kena sembur sama gue.

"Gue pemilik rumah, mau diusir?" Oz ngancem. Asdf.

"Gue deh! Hehehehe, tapi ga terlalu ahli." Reo cengengesan, lalu mengambil nafas.

_**'Oh her eyes, her eyes**_  
><em><strong>Make the stars look like they're not shining<strong>_  
><em><strong>Her hair, her hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falls perfectly without her trying'<strong>_

Semua terpaku, KOK BISA SIH?

_**'She's so beautiful**_  
><em><strong>And I tell her every day<strong>_

_**Yeah I know, I know**_  
><em><strong>When I compliment her<strong>_  
><em><strong>She won't believe me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And its so, it's so<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sad to think she don't see what I see<strong>_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay**_  
><em><strong>I say'<strong>_

Yang cewek – cewek lebih _bling – bling_ eyes!

_**'When I see your face**_  
><em><strong>There's not a thing that I would change<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you're amazing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just the way you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when you smile,<strong>_  
><em><strong>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause girl you're amazing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just the way you are.'<strong>_

Semua masih cengo, ga nyangka Reo bisa nyanyi.

_**"WOOOOHOOOOO!"**_ Alice dan Eida paling semangat! Tepuk tangan riuh woi! Reo jadi kesemek –eh, maksudnya kesemsem.

_**"MASA MAJIKANNYA GABISA?" Ejek Gil!**_

"EH? BISA KOK! TAPI CUMA 1 PARAGRAF!" Balas gue.

"DEAL! SEKARANG NYANYI!" Oz memerintah.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Tch, ABYSS, TELAN AKU SEKARANG.**

_**'Baby, baby blue eyes**_  
><em><strong>Stay with me by my side<strong>_  
><em><strong>'til the morning, through the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well baby, stand here holding my sides<strong>_  
><em><strong>Close your baby blue eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every moment feels right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I may feel like a fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm the only one dancing with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whoa oh oh~'<strong>_

"CIKICIW! CIKICIW! BUAT EIDA YAAAA?"

"_SELEKETEP_!" Aku geram.

**DUAGH.**

_**"EIDA MATANYA IJO, GOBLOOOOOOOOOOK" Hina Oz.**_

_**"YANG MAU NGASIH LAGU INI KE EIDA SIAPA ASSHOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."**_

Karena ajang unjuk bakat udah selesai, sekarang waktunya main…

Mainan yang paling gue benci.

TRUTH OR DARE.

Sewer sewer sewer! Botolnya pun diputerin.

Yang pertama kena : **Gil.**

"AHAHAHHHA KENA KAU! KAKAK **SIALAN**!"

"Tch." Balasnya.

"Truth or Dare, ganggang laut?" Tanya Alice.

**"Dare! "**

_"Tepuk kepalaku, ganggang laut!" pinta Alice._

"Hhhh." Gil pasrah, dan menepuk kepala Alice.

.

.

.

_**Author: OOOOOOH SODARA SODARA, APAKAH INI? APA PERTANDA INI? ADA APA DENGAN DIANTARA GIL DAN ALICE? KITA SIMAK BERI—AUW /ditendangOz.**_

_._

.

._**  
><strong>_

"**Cikiciw**!" Ujar semua pelan, kecuali mereka berdua.

"Ayo puter lagi!" Ujar gue gasabar.

_**Sewer sewer sewer.**_

**"Sial."**

"HAHAHAHAHH ELLIOT KENA!"

"Truth or dare?" Ujar Oz jahil.

**"Dare!"** Ujarku kalut.

**"GOMBALIN EIDA!**" Sahut mereka kompak –kecuali Eida.

"CUMA TRUTH OR DARE LOH YA, NGGA SERIUS!"

Waktunya putar otak!

tick tock tick tock...

_Eida, Tau ngga?_

_._

.

._  
><em>

"Engga. Apaan?" Balas Eida polos, semua headbang.

.

.

.

_Gara – gara kamu, aku jadi pahlawan bumi loh!_

_Soalnya, setiap aku liat kamu, aku gabisa nafas._

_Aku tercekat setiap melihatmu, and you know what?_

_Aku menghemat oksigen!_

_._

.

.**_  
><em>**

**"WOO! GOMBAL ILMIAH!" Semua ngakak. Dan kita puter lagi!**

_Sewer sewer sew-_

_._

.

._  
><em>

"Permisi, ada kiriman kue dan surat untuk Elliot." Ujar maid.

"BACA ! BACA!" Dengan cepat Oz mendapatkan kue, dan Elliot meraih suratnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai Elliot._

_Aku sudah mendapatkan barangku di rumah Vessalius!_

_DESSERT DISINI ENAK SEKALI! AKU TIDAK MENYESAL MENGAJAKMU UNTUK BEKERJASAMA!_

_._

.

.

._  
><em>

"Dia, hanya mempermainkanku? **Sialan**!" Aku melihat kearah kertas itu, semua memandangku, dahiku berkedut.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pasti kamu marah kan? Lol, I knew it!_

_But that's not the point._

_Semula kamu benci Vessalius, tapi kamu nekat datang kesini._

_Kamu senang, kan?_

_Berkumpul dengan teman yang dapat membuatmu tertawa lepas._

_Kapan lagi?_

_O ya, barangmu sudah kukembalikan, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan._

_Melihat senyum dari rekan kerjaku sesama anggota Pandora._

_Ahaha, ciao! Buonanotte. Xoxo. –Break._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

._  
><em>

"Break, break bodoh." Gue tersenyum kesal.

"Ada apa?" Tanya mereka antusias.

"Tidak ada, kayaknya gue harus pergi sekarang, dan sebaiknya kalian check persediaan dessert kalian."

"Kuenya boleh buatku?" Tanya Alice dan Oz memelas

"Silahkan ambil, Alice, Oz."

_Gue berdiri, akan meninggalkan mereka._

"Sampai bertemu lagi! Buonanotte everyone!"

"Tunggu! Aku ikut mengantarmu kebawah!" Eida ngikutin, Reo juga.

.

.

.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

"Kau, akan kesini lagi?" Ujar Eida.

"Entahlah, mungkin… yah."

"Secepatnya ya!" Ujar Eida.

"Tentu, ayo Reo. Kita pergi."

Eida melambaikan tangannya. Dan terdengar pekikan dari dalam mansion.

"_**!"**_

Pasti persediaan dessert mereka abis, gue tertawa lepas sambil menuju Latowidge. Begitu juga Reo.

"Hei, lo anggep mereka semua temen?" Tanya Reo –pertanyaan yang mengejutkan, memang.

"Yep, kenape?"

"Terus gue apa?"

"Hah?"

"Lo anggep gue apa, Elliot?" Tanyanya, Serius.

"Lemme think." Bales gue, sambil tetap berjalan kearah Latowidge.

.

.

.

"Yang pasti, sahabat. Sama sodara dong." Bales gue.

"_**LOH ELLIOT BISA NORAK JUGA?**_" Balesnya.

Kami tertawa renyah, Reo ga berubah.

_O yeah, I must meet Break tomorrow._

* * *

><p>"Break! Emily!" Sapa gue di kantor Pandora.<p>

"Ahahahha, halo anak penulis diary."

"Tch."

"Bagaimana kemarin?"

"Seru."

"Hn? Mana terimakasih untukku?" Ujar Break sambil tertawa.

"Iyaaa** om om pedopil!** Terimakasih udah ngajak gue kesana!" Balas gue kesel –tapi tulus sambil tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

.

_**DUAGH!**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

._**  
><strong>_

"Auw, _Milady_! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"**APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT, BREAK? KENAPA ELLIOT SAMPAI TERTUNDUK BEGITU?**" Ujar Sharon.

"Gak ada apa – apa kok."

"Elliot." Tangan Sharon sampai di pundak gue. "Nanti cerita sama kakak, ya?" Pintanya.

Break menepuk dahi. Gue ketawa. _**SISCOMNYA KUMAT.**_

Ntah apa jadinya, tanpa mereka. Hari – hari gue bakal gimana, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sepi banget, mungkin._

* * *

><p>an: HAIIIII! GLO IS HERE /dzigh.

minta ripiu dan saran dundddd XD

huaaaah, oneshot! tadinya pengen bikin chapter, tapi itu kayaknya buat cerita satu lagi aja *bling bling*

KEREN KAN ITU REO AKU BIKIN NYANYI LAGUNYA BRUNO! SEDANGKAN ELLY LAGUNYA ARTTM XD. Alice sama Eida, itu lagu 7Icons. Aslinya sih bahasa djakarta. Tapi aku ubah jadi sunda, kenapa? soalnya dikelas lagi suka translate bebas XD *GLOCURHATMULUIH*

Btw, Bpk Mansyur S. itu penyanyi dangdut, sewaktu aku cacar. aku nonton tergeletak. LEMAAAAAAAAAH bgt. TERUS ADA ACARA TARUNG DANGDUT.

Karena gabisa ganti channel, terpaksa aku nonton. 8'D

Dangdut isn't that bad. I admit it. XD

_Seleketep? Prikitiw?_ ini juga tontonan aku pas sakit cacar XD

oh iya, _**ELOE GUWE END**_ lagi ngetrend di twittah XD

Hihi, segitu aja dari Glo. Thanks for those who reading this! ripiu, pwease? X3


End file.
